The Ritual
by DormentDeath
Summary: HarrySnape- Harry nearly dies after an encounter with Lord Voldemort, and has a rather interesting ailment. The only one who can do anything to help him is Severus Snape, the hated potions master... or is he? One Shot.


The Ritual

            Harry was lying unconscious in the hospital wing after another near death encounter with Lord Voldemort. Madame Pomfrey was poring over Harry, doing anything that she could do to help along the healing process. Dumbledore was frowning and thinking over Harry's condition. Some how or another Voldemort's _magical_ wand had gotten shoved up Harry's arse. Needless to say, this was rather… unusual, and since the wand connected with the bottom of the spinal chord it was also quite severe.

            "He's not responding to anything that I try. I'm out of ideas" Sighed Madame Pomfrey.

            "Well, I was hoping we wouldn't have to resort to this… but there is something that might work." He paused and thought trying to think of something, _anything_, else that might work. Nothing came to mind. "There is the Anal Ritual." Madame Pomfrey gasped.

            "W-wouldn't that be the exact _opposite_ of what we want to do?"

            "My theory was that a positively… charged… object would counteract the negative object."

            "There must be something else. He's only seventeen."

            "There isn't. This is our only option."

            Madame Pomfrey sighed yet again, praying for something else, even when she knew there was nothing. But then, she thought of one last protest. "Who could we find that could and would be willing to perform such a task. It is incredibly complicated, and… personal."

            "I can think of one man. It will take some persuasion, but I know that in the end he will agree."

            "And who might that be?"

            "Severus Snape."

            "No, I refuse. It is an incredibly draining procedure and risky, not to mention that actually performing the ritual is… rather disgusting." Severus Snape would not lower himself to performing _that_ ritual on Harry Potter. But with Dumbledore he knew that this battle was futile. It wasn't that he wanted to see Potter dead; he just didn't feel like going that far out of his way to help him.

            "Severus, I know that this is a very difficult situation, and I apologize for even asking you. However, the boy's life is possibly in danger, and as you are the only person here who has done the ritual before, I have no choice."

            Severus sighed. He was exhausted and just didn't feel like arguing with the Headmaster, especially knowing that he wouldn't win. No matter how stubborn Snape was, he could _never_ triumph over Dumbledore. "Fine," He spat.

            Dumbledore's face was a mixture of relief and concern. He laid a hand on Snape's shoulder and looked Snape straight in the eye's. "Thank you."

            "I'll go get the necessary potions and supplies." The funny thing about the Anal Ritual is that it uses basic potions, but yet it is actually extremely complicated.

            Snape walked out of the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore turned to Harry.

            All of a sudden Harry groaned, and his eye's fluttered open slightly.

            "Harry! Can you hear me?" asked Madame Pomfrey. Harry opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but no words came out. Eventually he gave up trying to speak, and feebly nodded his head yes.

            "Excellent. Harry even though you are conscious now, there was severe damage done to your spinal cord, and unless we do something about it you many never walk again. Now since damage was caused by a magical object, and the damage was done from the inside, the procedure for fixing the problem is slightly different from the usual methods… It may not seem like a good idea and I assume you will protest, but just know that we have thought about it a lot, and deemed that there is no other way. I am going to explain the procedure, so that you know what is going on. It is called the Anal Ritual. And yes, before you ask, the name does have a lot to do with the actual procedure." Harry's eye's widened in shock, but Dumbledore merely continued. "I'll be blunt about this because there is really no other way to explain it. It is essentially anal sex, but instead of a lubricant potion a different healing potion is used. This is in theory, supposed to counteract the way in which you spinal cord was damaged. Now, I know that this sound unorthodox, but it is a real ritual, and is recognized as one. Do you have any questions?"

            Harry once again tried to speak, but the mixture of the shock and his condition prevented him from getting very much out. "W-water…" Madame Pomfrey quickly grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand and, holding Harry's head up, helped him get some water down.

            Harry let his head fall back to the pillow, exhausted. "W-who?" He said, closing his eye's.

            Madame Pomfrey glanced over at Dumbledore nervously. "Professor Snape." He answered. Harry's eye's shot open and then narrowed with anger. He twisted his mouth, showing his disgust at the mere idea.

            "No."

            "Harry, I know that this is a lot to ask, but his is the only one who knows how to perform the ritual and if it isn't done you won't walk out of this hospital wing."

            Harry couldn't think straight. His memory was fuzzy and he was slightly confused. He under stood what Dumbledore had said, what was odd was that although his initial instinct about doing… the ritual with Snape was disgusting his body was telling him something else. His pants had gotten slightly tighter. "Alright…"

            "Do you need anything else then, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a soft voice.

            "I-I want to be left alone for awhile." He answered in a shaky voice. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore nodded and walked away.

            A few minutes later Snape came in, potions in hand.

            "Let's get this over with." He said, setting the potions on a table and crossing his arms over his chest.

            Dumbledore took out his want and moved a few of the hospital beds to the side, and conjured a huge plush bed. "I don't want to risk moving Harry too far, so it you don't mind we'll do this right here. Poppy and I will lock the door as we leave to ensure your privacy. Let us know when you have finished." With that he moved Harry over to the bed with his wand, and continued to put the wand in his robes. He motioned to Madame Pomfrey who quickly followed him out of the room. Not until they heard the click of the door locking did Snape turn his attention to Harry.

            "Well, lets get started, shall we? Take off your clothes." He never thought he'd be saying that to a student.

            With quite a bit of effort, Harry was able to push himself up into a sitting position. He slowly pulled his shirt off, revealing a firm toned body. Snape couldn't help admiring the boy, just a little. He felt this blood rushing… lower and swiftly averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

            "Erm.. Professor, I can't exactly move my legs very easily, could you… er… help me take off my pants?" There was something very ironic about that sentence. Snape turned and glared at him. Harry's cheeks were bright red. Snape narrowed his eyes and strolled over to the bed. He reached out and began undoing Harry's pants. As he pulled them off it revealed that Harry was already slightly aroused, which did nothing to help Snape's current situation. Snape was relieved when he'd finally gotten then off, when he realized that he'd probably need to help take the boy's boxer's off too. He grabbed them and pulled them off as fast as he could, but he couldn't help looking at Harry before he turned away. Why did looking at Harry have such an affect on him? Snape went over to the table that he had set the potions on and rapidly removed his robes. Harry gazed up and down at Snape's body, and realized that the man actually wasn't that bad looking. Snape become conscious of the fact the he one of the potions that he'd brought to get things… "started" wouldn't be needed after all. He reached for another potion and walked over to Harry to give the potion to him.

            "Here take this. It will slightly diminish the initial pain, and prevent any further damage from happening." Harry obliged right away. Snape walked back to the table and grabbed an ointment which would actually be doing the healing. Coincidentally, it also doubled as lubricant.

            He spread it over his "ding-dong" as quickly as possible so as not to make as spectacle of himself. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away, nor did he really want to. Right at that moment he knew he really _wanted_ Snape.

            Snape looked over Harry and met his eyes for a split second before making his way over to the bed and lying down on top of the duvet. Snape studied Harry's face and saw nothing but curiosity and slight fear. "You're a virgin aren't you?" He asked, smirking.

            "You're gay, aren't you?" Harry countered, staring right at Snape.

            "So are you."

            "Touche"

            With that Snape got up on his knees and flipped Harry onto his stomach. And then… they performed the ritual.

Twenty Minutes Later

            Snape rolled off of Harry, attempting to catch his breath. He threw his legs over the bed, and was about to get out when he felt two hands on his shoulder, he turned around to see what it was. It was Harry, and he would have left right then except that Harry grabbed his face and held him there. Harry leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. In his shock Snape let his mouth fall open, and Harry took advantage of this by pushing his tongue into Snape's mouth. Slowly, reluctantly, Harry pulled away.

            "Thank you…" He said, smiling.

            Snape was intoxicated by softness, and passion in the kiss that he had just shared with Harry. And to his shame, he was sad when they had parted. Harry was about to turn away, when Snape whipped around, and grabbed Harry's face, jamming their lips together. It was a forceful bruising kiss, but it was more than that. It was also a promise. A promise of more to come.


End file.
